


Does Anybody Sea The Missing?

by WarningCrazyIsContagious



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Gangsters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningCrazyIsContagious/pseuds/WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: Zuma, the water rescue pup of the Paw Patrol. He's nice, adowable, and very useful…but not used much. Zuma is left out of most emergencies, but he's normally fine with it. Zuma runs off to play on his own out of boredom when he was left alone during a mission. That ended up sour, and it only resulted in pain and abduction by a person who had a vendetta on Ryder. His pup tag isn't with him; he has no contact to Ryder. They don't know where Zuma is, and by the time they do it may be too late. The pressure gets to Ryder as he knows who took him through Katie's description. The guilt of Zuma getting taken grew. Zuma feels there's a huge chance of death, but he's not giving up yet.





	1. Smoke and Flame

The sun lit up the sky, shining onto a city in a bay. The city was called Adventure Bay, and it shined in the light of the sun for the people and creatures waking up. A certain Chocolate Lab was trying to ignore the light, only to be woken up by a grey mutt.

"Come on, Zuma! You don't want to miss breakfast," the grey dog tried to wake him.

"Wocky," Zuma groaned, "I can ignowe the sun easiew than you."

"Zuma," Rocky whined trying to get Zuma to breakfast, "I won't leave you alone until you wake up. I might even get Skye to help."

"Fine," Zuma walked out of his orange pup house, "but I'm only doing this because I know you would stick to youw wowd."

"That's what best fwiends awe fow," Rocky laughed a bit to himself as he tried to talk like Zuma.

Zuma and Rocky walked together to where Ryder was filling the food dishes for the pups. All the others were already there as Rocky walked to his bowl between Skye and Chase while Zuma between Rubble and Marshall. Before Zuma was able to dive into the food, all the pup tags flashed with a message.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout," Ryder's voice was heard from the tags.

"Ryder needs us," the pups shouted in unison.

Zuma ran to the elevator, but he wasn't the last one. Marshall was running behind, but he tripped on a water dish. Marshall tumbled in while the contents of the water dish dropped on the hydrophobic Rocky.

"Yuck! Wet," Rocky tried to shake off the water resulting everyone else in the elevator to get wet, but it luckily helped Zuma wake up a bit better.

"Sorry, I was was just curious to water you up to," Marshall grinned and the other pups laughed.

The elevator brought them up to the center where they had locker rooms. They quickly got into their gear, Skye then pressed the button to continue up the elevator where Ryder was waiting for them with the mission. The pups jumped to their spots in front of Ryder.

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir," Chase said as he does every mission.

"Paw Patrol, we have an emergency," Ryder started as the screen lowered behind him to show graphics of what he's saying, "a fire has erupted in the woods, and we need to put it out before it gets too big."

"Oh no! We must hurry," Marshall yelped as he knew how bad wild fires can get.

"For the mission I will need," Ryder pressed the picture of Marshall's pup tag and Rockys pup tag, "Marshall, I need you to use the water canon on your pack to put the fire out. Rocky, I need you to use the hose on Marshall's fire truck for more water, when the fire is out you both would go through the ashes to make sure the fire won't start again."

"I'm fired up," Marshall said his catchphrase.

"Green means go," Rocky said his catchphrase after Marshall.

Ryder pressed the picture of Chase's tag, "Chase, I need you to make sure citizens and campers stay clear from the fire zone with your megaphone."

"Chase is on the case," Chase said his catchphrase.

Ryder then pressed the picture of Skye's pup tag, "Skye, I put a scoop on your helicopter, I need you to use it to scoop water from a river and attack the fire from above."

"Lets take to the Skye," Skye did a backflip after she said her catchphrase.

"And I will also need," Ryder pressed the picture of Rubbles tag, "Rubble, I need you to make fire breaks and shuffle at the ashes after so the fire stays out."

"Rubble on the double," Rubble said his catchphrase.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll," Ryder said and he went down the pole and the pups went down the slide, except one.

Zuma sat where the Paw Partol left him acting excited until the last pup went down the slide. As soon as the vehicles were leaving, he watched them and sighed as they disappeared from his sight.

"Anothew day, anothew mission…I'm not pawt of," Zuma sighed to himself.

Zuma knew he could've been able to help them; he could've been the pup with the hose. Rocky got more jobs than him anyways and is hydrophobic. Right now wasnt really the time to get jealous though. It was nice that Rocky was able to get out on the field anyways. Zuma walked to where his untouched food was left, but when he bowed his head to eat some food, he decided against it. Everyone else's bowls had no food left except Rocky's. His still had crumbs left over after his quick breakfast before the mission.

Zuma frowned and walked to his pup house, gripping a chew toy in his teeth and making it squeak as he sat in his pup house. He squeaked it at the speed of a sarcastic applause as the squeaking satisfied his boredom, but not completely. He preferred to have a friend or two left with him during missions so he had a buddy to talk to.

Zuma knew he had to do something fun or else he'd go crazy. He stepped out of his pup house, keeping the squeaky toy in his mouth to amuse him. He made a run for it away from the lookout, and headed to the beach. It was empty due to the people's curiosity in the fire and what the Paw Patrol is doing about it. Zuma dug a surfboard out from under the docks where he preferred to keep his. It made travel much easier for the pup. As soon as he got it out, he made sure it was in good condition, which it was, as always.

The surfboard was pushed in the ocean with the pup getting on it as soon as the water was deep enough. Surfing was a pass time for Zuma when he felt lonely. To him, it was like a meditation session without all the 'ohm'-ing. It calmed him, and it kept him close to the water which he basically lived in, if he wasn't forced on the land. The waves passed under his surfboard as he relaxed for a bit on it. He lifted up the sail as it wasn't just a surfboard. The sail caught some wind, and the pup went against the waves, howling as the speeds the winds brought. He stopped and he smelled the air; smoke. The air had shifted and the smoke was blowing in his direction, getting very thick, very quick.

Zuma gagged on the air around him as the wind kept pushing the smoke towards him. He slipped off the board into the water, but without his gear, he was unable to have scuba gear to breath. He began to swim to the surface, but when he came to breath, his lungs were filled with smoke and enough oxygen to keep him going. He then heard a voice familiar to him, that he heard as he was going under.

"There's someone in the water," Ryder's voice was loud, that was when Zumas tag lit up, but he was helpless and unable to answer.

Zuma quickly kicked his legs, but the smoke in his system burned in his body. He barely made it to the surface, but this time he only felt smoke and little oxygen enter his body.

"Wyder," Zuma shouted, but he was not heard because his voice was raspy from the smoke and quiet.

Zuma thought as his life depended on it, because it did. As an idea formed he pulled off his tag and put it on his board. He set sail to land, but he was unable to get on otherwise the smoke would overtake his lungs, and most likely result in death. A wave came over him, pushing him into the water. This time, his muscles were too weak to kick him to the surface. He never thought he would have a watery grave.

He began to close his eyes as he heard the surface of the water being broken as someone dived for him. He felt an arm grab around his body, and pull him to the surface of the water. Zuma was shaking still because death still felt close and the water was cold, honestly he was scared too. All he could breath was smoke and he wanted to escape it.

"Zuma, Zuma. Come on, boy. You can beat this," Ryder's voice could be heard through Zuma's death daze.

"W-W-Wyder?" Zuma shivered as Ryder took him to land, which was where Marshall was waiting with the oxygen ready.

"Yes, just hang in there Zuma. We are almost there," Ryder encouraged Zuma to keep his eyes open, and Ryder came shallow enough water to run to Marshall.

Marshall had Zuma's oxygen prior, and was able to put the mask over his snout while Ryder tried to keep him awake. Even with them trying to keep him awake, the pain was so much for the puppy. His body was already giving up on him, and he knew his fight would soon be over, with him as the loser. Even with Ryder and Marshall trying to keep him awake, he closed his eyes as the pain was taking over. The last person he heard was Ryder.

"Zuma, don't give up. Come on boy, please," Ryder's eyes were starting to water as Zuma no longer could hear him, "Marshall, we have to get him to Katie's, now."

"My truck is with Rocky. I can't get him there fast enough," Marshall frowned looking at his friend.

"Then I'll take him by ATV. I won't let him die without a war," Ryder said as he picked up Zuma's pup tag from the board that made Ryder run as fast as he could to save Zuma.

Marshall didn't argue with Ryder at this point. He knew that it was a life or death situation, and it was difficult on him. Marshall waited until the ATV was right next to him and Zuma before he took off the oxygen mask, and made sure Zuma could breath on his own. Ryder picked up Zuma with care, putting him between him and the controls. Ryder gunned the engine, and sped to Katie's.

Katie was inside preparing in case the fire got close, then she saw Ryder's ATV and ran out. As soon as he stopped she ran up to Ryder as he picked up Zuma and walked to Katie. She motioned him to come in and pointed at the table.

"When was the last time he was responsive?" Katie asked as she grabbed the oxygen mask and fit it on Zuma's muzzle.

"About five-ten minutes ago," Ryder answered as fast as he could.

"Sounds like a build up in his lungs," Katie said as she gave him a check up and turned on the x-ray, "if there's any reason I have to do something big, do you give me permission?"

"Yes," Ryder said as he trusted Zuma's life in Katie's hands, which was the only vet he trusted with his dogs.

"Looks almost like pneumonia, but it has a different consistency," Katie looked at the x-ray, "did he inhale water and smoke?"

"I know he was exposed to smoke, he almost drowned so I'd assume he would inhale some water," Ryder frowned.

"Okay, I'll work on him. You can continue on the fire," Katie said dismissing Ryder.

Ryder walked out, but before he left he looked at Zuma, limp on the table. He never wanted his pups to get hurt, all he wanted was Zuma to be alive. Ryder got to his ATV and drove away quickly to the rest of the group.

~

It has been hours in emergency care, Zuma was looking better, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. With the hours of emergency care and coughing black, sticky crap from the smoke, it felt long and miserable for the pup. The fire was announced as extinguished only a few minutes ago, but the smoke still tinted the sky above, it also set a fog over Adventure Bay.

A sound of an ATV was heard as it got closer. Zuma weakly lifted his head when he head the ATV coming, but it wasn't the right sound. Katie even knew it wasn't Ryder's, and she grabbed Zuma and put him behind the desk with her.

"Zuma, stay down and be silent. I want to make sure their safe," Katie said, and Zuma obeyed due to his weak state.

An older girl, about 18, with blonde hair came into the building. She was in a black outfit, and her messy, unkept hair was tied into an even messier ponytail with black tips becoming lighter into her blonde hair.

"Hey, kid," the girl let a grin grow on her face, "I'm lookin' for the Paw Patrol, any pup."

"Well, they live in the tower, I don't have anything," Katie said as she pressed the button under the counter.

"I know you have a pup, the Chocolate Lab," the girl looked at Katie and stabbed a knife into the counter making Katie jump back, "I want it."

"Go away," Zuma jumped onto the counter and showed his sharp teeth.

"Aww, how cute," she laughed as she threw something that stuck onto Zuma's chest and made him pass out, "better, and as for you."

The girl tackled Katie tying her and even Cali to a chair. She grabbed Zuma, and roughly brought him to the back of her ATV, "hey, Ammé, Angel. I got the orange one," she said in her comm and she drove away with Zuma.


	2. A New Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups all gasped, but Ryder was in such shock, he could only stare in horror. That's when his pup pad began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and checked the number, but it was an unknown number. He answered it as if he knew who it was.
> 
> "Where's Zuma?"

AN: Hi! I'm so happy you started to read the second chapter. I wanna say something quick before the story starts. It does get dark after this, and if that isn't your thing, I understand. Thank you so much for reading! Onward with the story than! :)

~

 

Ryder and the pups were finishing up their work on the ashes of the fire, Zuma stuck to the back of all of their minds. They knew that Zuma's pain from the fire and smoke must've been unbearable, but they had to continue their job and shift at the ashes to make sure the fire would stay out. Ryder was a bit off due to the injured pup, and it affected the pups too, for, without a confident leader a team can't work as well. The leader gives the team the power to continue and without that, the team slows down and has less confidence.

They finished working on the fire as quickly as they could while making sure it was going to stay out. As soon as an all clear was given by Marshall, Ryder and the pups got tho their vehicles to see how Zuma was doing. An injured teammate was taken seriously, and it barely to never happens with the Paw Patrol.

"It will be alright, Ryder," Chase tried to reassure, "Zuma is a strong pup, he'll make it."

"I sure hope you're right," Ryder spoke a bit quietly as the guilt built up inside of him.

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it with his second thoughts. He could hear the guilt in Ryder's voice, even if it wasn't his fault. The other pups were concerned for Ryder as well, but they didn't say anything due to the fact that they had no more words left to say.

They soon pulled up to Katie's veterinary clinic. It was completely dark, and immediately Ryder knew something up. Katie would never turn the lights off if she just worked on a critical patient.

"I'm going in first," Ryder said as he grabbed for his net launcher.

"We're going in together," Skye protested and the other pups stood with her.

"Fine, but stay together. Don't get ahead of me," Ryder said as knew he wouldn't be able to go against all the pups.

The pups all nodded to show that they understood. Ryder walked in while the pups were ready to catch someone with their supplies too. He quickly flipped the lights on only to see Katie and poor Callie tied down. Ryder quickly ran to Katie to untie her and Callie.

"Katie! What happened," Ryder asked as he cut the ropes off of her.

"This murderous girl came in," Katie cried a bit, still shaken by the events, "she took Zuma after he protected me from getting killed…"

The pups all gasped, but Ryder was in such shock, he could only stare in horror. That's when his pup pad began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and checked the number, but it was an unknown number. He answered it as if he knew who it was.

"Where's Zuma?"

~

 

Zuma's eyes fluttered open, escaping from the darkness he was trapped in. His eyes darted across the dimly lit room he was unfamiliar to, and he didn't know what to think. He wanted Ryder, he wanted to be at the Lookout, but he knew it would be unlikely for he didn't know how he could get rescued. Zuma tried to stand, but his stomach gave his body a sharp pain, reminding him that skipping breakfast was a bad idea. He yelped, falling to the ground in pain.

That's when a girl walked into the room with knife and gun holsters on her belt. She wore black leggings, boots, and long sleeve shirt. She was 16 years old, pale skinned, and had breast length, dark brown hair on half her head, the other half shaved. Her lips were colored in black, her eyes matching that color scheme with eyeshadow and strong, black eyeliner; ears pierced from bottom to top. Her dark brown eyes pierced through Zuma. He backed away in fear, only for her to laugh at it.

"Looks like the little puppy is scared," she laughed, but it turned to a serious look and a growly voice, "you should be."

The girl pulled the knife out of her holster and threw it at Zuma as it brushed against his throat, taking some chocolate colored fur with it. Zuma jumped back from the knife.

"Dang," she sighed, "I missed."

"Wh-who awe you?" Zuma gulped.

"You'd want to know," she laughs, "your worst nightmare, Ammé Forest."

"A-Ammé?" Zuma's blood went cold, "th-the muwdewous psycho? You wewe wesponsible for so many lives lost…"

"Yeah, I know, but I have one more person I want to kill though," Ammé pulls out a photo, "Ryder, you're next! Zuma, you're the bait for the trap we have set just for Ryder."

Zuma's eyes grew as the lump in his throat could only grow. He didn't know how to deal with it, he could almost feel the vomit coming up in disgust, but there was nothing in him to lose. He looked at Ammé who seemed about ready to laugh at him, but he knew he had to be brave to survive her.

"Wyder would nevew fall fow the twap! He will find a way awound it," Zuma growled.

"That's why I need to make an anomonous call to him," Ammé grinned, "and you're going to help me."

"I would nevew help you captuwe and hawm Wyder," Zuma turned away from her.

"You have no choice," Ammé grabbed her knife, "and there's no escape!"

"W-what awe you doing with that knife?" Zuma backed away as she got closer, "go away! Leave me alone!"

Ammé let the look of insanity grow on her face as she got closer to the pup. Zuma felt his eyes growing moist as his fear grew inside of him. He wanted to go home to the Lookout, be safe with the pups and Ryder, but he may die here and now. Zuma looked at Ammé as she grabbed one of his back legs.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "this would only hurt…a lot!"

Ammé stabbed the knife into his leg between the bone in his lower leg. He yowled in the pain as the tears spilled from his eyes. The blood spilled from the gash as Ammé twisted the knife, making it worse. Zuma's teeth were clenched as he tried to hold in his screams, and that didn't satisfy Ammé. She grabbed another knife and stabbed it into the same place on his other leg, Zuma howling in pain with it. Ammé laughed while dragging the knives down his legs making him yowl in more pain.

"Now, be a good little doggy, and talk to your owner," Ammé grinned, dialing Ryder on her phone.

"Where's Zuma?" Ryder said in a cold tone.

"Oh, we are having a swell time," Ammé laughed, "we just finished playing with knives! Such fun!"

"You better not hurt him," Ryder growled.

"Hm, a little late for that. Right, Zu-," Ammé screamed a bit jumping back as Zuma bit her hand, "you'll pay for that, mutt!"

"Wyder! Don't come! It's a twa-," Zuma was cut off as a knife sliced into his thigh, and all he could do was cry out in absolute pain.

"Zuma!" Ryder said in horror.

"I told you you'll pay, mutt," Ammé growled, pulling the knife out of his leg, "now, Ryder. If you want to save him, you must come and get him."

"Where do you want to meet?" Ryder sighed.

"The old pier, thirteen to be exact," Ammé gave an insane laugh, "man, I love thirteen!"

"You would," Ryder growled under his breath.

"I can finally get revenge on what you done to father and I," Ammé laughed.

"You murdered her, you both deserved to rot in jail," Ryder growled.

"Wow, that hurt…I don't know when I could get over that," Ammé's frown slowly turned to a grin, "oh, wait! Just did."

Ryder rolled his eyes and hung up. He could feel the guilt grow because of what happened between him and Ammé, and now she goes in and drags Zuma in it, and he was only an innocent bystander. Ryder went to his ATV in anger, knowing that Ammé is going to pay for this.

"Uh, hello sir…you seemed troubled…" A young pup stood on the sidewalk near his ATV.

It was a female mutt about the same age as the others with beautiful, blue eyes, and she had no tags. She was tan in color, and a lighter tan stripe when down from her mouth to her tail. Her tail was curled in a circle, and she was a decently fluffy dog. She had a feminine shape to her body, including her chest puffing out along with her stomach caving in to make her body more feminine than other dogs.

"No, I have to take care of it myself," Ryder sighed getting on his ATV.

"Who are you?" The puppy asked.

"Ryder," Ryder sighed not knowing what this puppy wanted.

"Okay, I'm Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat," Kat said, "and I'm sorry, but I know you're troubled, and I want to help."

The pups all ran out of Katie's for Ryder, but skidded to a stop when they saw Kat. They never saw her before, but they snapped out of it and ran to Ryder.

"Ryder, we are all going with you, and we don't care what you say against it," Chase demanded for he and the pups didn't want to leave him at such a moment.

"I wanna help," Kat blurted, "I may not be as helpful, but I'm a search and rescue pup, and I know the whole island like the back of my paw."

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere without you all," Ryder sighed, "but this business is personal."

"We only wanna help you," Rubble said and all the pups nodded their heads.

"Zuma needs rescuing, and you need to be rescued from this problem," Marshall spoke up, "it obviously has been picking at you for awhile."

"It's obvious by the way you talked to her," Rocky said.

"The only objective is saving Zuma, we can figure out what else later," Ryder said trying to avoid it for some reason, "just get into your vehicles."

The pups looked at each other in worry. They felt Ryder wasn't giving up the whole story behind this insane girl who is trying to kill Zuma and himself. The pups reluctantly got to their vehicles while they glanced at Ryder a few times as they walked to the vehicles. Kat went with Marshall to the fire truck and everybody jumped into their rigs.

There was no words left to say, but 'why?' would be a nice start. The pups all looked at each other, and nodded as they did their stare. Kat was left out because she didn't know what the heck was going on. The pups jumped out of their rigs, and it surprised Ryder they disobeyed him in a way, but Zuma was getting threatened as they sat on their bums and did nothing. Kat stayed in Marshall's rig because she was not going to get involved any more until the mission.

The pups sat down by Ryder's ATV, "we need answers," Chase spoke for the pups.

"The answers I gave you are the same," Ryder got a bit stressed, but kept it inside, "Zuma is in pain, and we must save him before anything worse happens."

"This is bothering you more than when Skye went missing," Rocky looked at him, "Chase wasn't even as bad, and we all know why."

"What?" Skye looked at Rocky while Chase gave him the death glare, "anyways…we need to know all the facts before we go in, or else we are blindly fighting."

"Listen, we hold each others weight, and we need to know the full weight before we lift it," Chase looked at Ryder.

"Fine," Ryder sighed, "Ammé Forest was surrounded by gang activity, and she was the only one who knew her father was a leader of a gang called 'The Crushers.' Obviously the mother found out, and she was going to turn in her husband and her own daughter. That's when Ammé pulled off her first murder with her father, Angel's, help. The mother never had a chance, but the younger brother knew enough to run. He contacted the authorities and before they knew it, the cops caught them. The brother was given enough money to live on his own because he was mentally old enough to support himself. He was nine and graduating high school that year. Ammé and Angel escaped a week ago, now they want revenge…"

"Why would they want revenge on you?" Skye questioned, "were you the authorities at the time?"

"No…" Ryder sighed, "I'm the younger brother…"


	3. Save Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuma didn't dare shut his eyes as excruciating pain burned in his legs where Ammé stabbed him during her call with Ryder about a hour ago. He had since shrunk in the corner. He whimpered whenever he heard someone walk past his cell in the fear of getting hurt again. As night began to fall, he didn't dare close his eyes to fall asleep, he was much too scared to even try. He curled up in his corner trying to ignore the pain, only to hear the door handle turning on his cell.

The pups all gasped at Ryder's confession, not even Marshall or Chase knew, and they were his first pups he ever owned. Ryder lowered his head because he was ashamed of his family and the past he endured with them.

"How can you be related to that?" Marshall asked in the shock of everything.

"Marshall!!!" Skye snapped at his careless comment.

"It's alright," Ryder sighed, "thanks, Skye."

Skye pushed Marshall back to his fire truck where Kat stayed awkwardly during the whole conversation. The rest returned to their vehicles as silence took over them. Ryder didn't really want to talk about Ammé or Angel or anything about them, he just wanted things to be at peace, and it won't be until Zuma's back and Ammé and Angel are behind bars.

Ryder gunned his engine and took off, pups right behind him. Pier 13 was nearby, and they needed to get there fast, but first, they needed a pit stop to figure out a plan rather than charging in and getting killed. They drove to the Lookout, but instead of parking and going inside Ryder stopped his ATV in front of the building. The pups lined their vehicles up in front of him in their order.

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir," Chase barked from his vehicle.

"Pups, we need a plan to get Zuma back," Ryder said, "we can't just leave him there or jump in unarmed and without a plan. Chase, I need you to look in the Police files for videos, records, or anything we can use against Ammé; I'll assist. I want to see what else she has done and everything she's capable of. We'll also look up Angel."

"Chase is on the case," Chase barked.

"Skye," Ryder said and looked at her, "I need you to go by Pier 13 with your wings and goggles. Keep your distance, but record what you see and bring it back to me."

"This pups gotta fly," Skye spoke seriously without doing her signature backflip.

"Rocky and Rubble," Ryder looked at them, "I need you both to look through Rocky's rig and build things to shield and defend us."

"Don't lose it, reuse it," Rocky spoke up.

"Rubble on the double," Rubble spoke after Rocky.

"Marshall and Kat," Ryder looked at them, "I need you both to look for ways to get in by a ground view and watch each others backs because the ground is more dangerous than the sky. I'll call Everest and Tracker to come and help as well."

"I'm ready for a rough ruff rescue," Marshall barked.

"Okay…" Kat felt awkward, but she really did want to help, but it seemed as if she was caught in a situation.

"Alright!" Ryder yelled, "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

All the pups howled as they drove their rigs to what task they were given. Skye put her helicopter away, but she didn't change it into a pup house as she flew away from it with her pup pack wings to Marshall and Kat. Marshall, Skye, and Kat started getting into black outfits since they were departing durning the night. It was to help them blend in with the shadows. Chase and Ryder drove to the archives which had police files among other historic items that they could look through about Ammé, Angel, and their gang. Rubble and Rocky immediately got to work on old scrap parts that could be used for shielding or defense against Ammé.

Skye slipped on all black, covering her lightly colored fur that covered her body. She hummed the tune of Save Myself by Ed Sheeran as a small smile grew on her lips as she remembered her brother. Zuma told her about the song to try to show how depressing he could act, but it was a silly act for Skye to watch before her eyes. She sighed to herself as she thought about her close friend and the good times she had with him.

~

It was a dark, depressing day, and it brought Skye down. Chase leaving contributed to her sadness too as Bad Day by Daniel Powter played on her earbuds. She felt so lonely, that was until a ray of sunshine ran to her with a handsome smile that he seemed to always have. Skye looked at him, but her dark cloud didn't disappear from her mind. She missed Chase, and she wasn't really in the mood to be perky on such a day.

"Why awe you acting depwessed, dudette?" Zuma asked with his speech impediment that made him sound so young and adorable.

"You know, Chase and Ryder went on that two day trip," Skye frowned, "and Chase knew well before, but didn't tell me or even say goodbye. What a friend…"

"That's awful," Zuma said even though it was girl drama he didn't understand, but he cares about Skye, "I'm hewe if you need a fwiend."

"Sorry Zuma," Skye teared up a bit, "I just wanna be depressed now."

"Then I'll be depwessed with you," Zuma gave her a soft smile.

"Are you kidding," Skye giggled a bit, "you smiled when you said that and you think you could act depressed."

"Well, if you can do it, the most pewky pup on the team, how hawd can it be?" Zuma grinned.

"You can't be depressed even if you want to," Skye grinned to him.

"Is that a challange," Zuma smiled seeing Skye begining to cheer up.

"Yes, it is," Skye grinned to him.

Zuma grinned and ran off quick to grab something. Skye waited for him on her cushion for a bit wondering how Zuma could pull off such an act; curiosity growing every second. Zuma burst into the room in all black, including a black emo wig on his head. He walked to Skye as he sang a tune.

"Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels  
I dwown it with a dwink and out-of-date pwescwiption pills  
And all the ones that love me they just left me on the shelf  
No fawewell  
So befowe I save someone else, I've got to save myself"

Skye laughed at the show that Zuma gave as Zuma joined her in the laughter. She forgot about what felt like betrayl from the pup whom she trusted the most and enjoyed the laugh with one of her best friends, Zuma. Zuma pounced on the laughing Skye as his wig fell off on her face as he playfully tackled his friend. Skye hugged him as a tear of joy fell from her cheek as her heart warmed up, and Zuma has been a little brother to her since he was there to cheer her up when her crush wasn't.

~

Skye felt Marshall's paw as it whipped a tear from her cheek. She looked at her friend as she noticed she was actually crying from her memory of Zuma. She worried about her brother, and she wanted him to be in her protective hug right now. She shivered as more tears fell. Marshall pulled her into a warm hug as she bawled into his soft chest, feeling his paw pat her back as she cried. Skye looked at him as he looked down at Skye in his arms, both their eyes welling up with tears.

"It's alright, Skye," he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek, "we will save Zuma."

"I know we will," Skye gave a soft smile to Marshall, pulling him into another hug, "he's a strong pup."

They embraced, comforting each other as Marshall started humming the soft, calm tune of Perfect by Ed Sheeran as he rocked Skye in comfort as her tears ran thinner each rock. He didn't let go until her tears thinned to nothing and she was calmed enough to pull out of the warm embrace herself.

"Thank you, Marshall," Skye softly smiled.

"I'll always be here for you," Marshall answered as he put a paw on her shoulder.

"Lets get ready for the mission," Skye spoke softly and they quickly finished getting changed into all black, but Skye said something to herself as they changed, "you don't have to save yourself, Zuma…I will save you, little brother…"

~

 

Zuma didn't dare shut his eyes as excruciating pain burned in his legs where Ammé stabbed him during her call with Ryder about a hour ago. He had since shrunk in the corner. He whimpered whenever he heard someone walk past his cell in the fear of getting hurt again. As night began to fall, he didn't dare close his eyes to fall asleep, he was much too scared to even try. He curled up in his corner trying to ignore the pain, only to hear the door handle turning on his cell.

Zuma lifted his head expecting Ammé with an insane look on her face, with a knife ready, but in her place was a buff man. He was wide with muscles, tattoos painted on and around each muscle in a dark pattern of dragons, wolves, and bloody unicorns. He also had little lines that looked as if he had been counting something on the back of his hand. There were twelve little red marks on the back of his left hand, and his right hand held a knife with a mouse skull on the tip of the handle. He had brown eyes and a brown beard and mustache, but his head wis bald and polished to a shine. He looked similar to Ammé, but he also had some hints of Ryder to him. This puzzled Zuma, but he still knew he had to stay alert.

"I guess Eiznek did catch you," he shrugged as he mentioned the blonde who took him in the first place, "Ammé was right about trusting her, I guess."

"G-go away," Zuma growled.

"Nobody talks to me like that," he shouted and grabbed Zuma and threw him and a concrete wall making him yowl in pain and the man laughed at Zuma's pain, "now, apologize."

"I-I apologize," Zuma cried out in pain as he thought doing what he said would help him, "w-who awe y-you?"

"I'm the only one who could ask questions here," he kicked Zuma in the rib cage with a huge snap, "I'm Ammé and and Ryder's father, Angel Forest."

"W-what?" Zuma's eyes widened, "y-you'we lying!"

"You calling me a lier?" Angel picked Zuma up by the tail, "it's bed time, young pup, sleep."

"I wefuse," Zuma barked.

"I guess I'll have to make you," Angel grinned and threw Zuma's skull against the concrete wall, not enough to break, but enough to make it bleed and to knock Zuma out, "nighty night."

Unknown to Angel, Skye had just gotten there to check the building to see Zuma get knocked out by a concrete wall. Her eyes began to tear up and she felt nauseous and quickly landed by Kat who was right below her. Kat saw Skye coming down fast and caught her before she could hit the ground. Skye had fainted from the happenings and sadly Kat wasn't the best at helping others in a situation like this. Kat quickly began to fan her and sprinkle some water from the water below on Skye's face to see if she'd wake up. Kat learned it from a movie and she just rolled with it until Skye finally woke up to see Kat's ocean blue eyes staring down at her.

"Skye, are you alright?" Kat asked as she saw her eyes open.

"I saw a man…" Skye's eyes teared up, "he threw Zuma to a wall to make him go to sleep."

Kat wasn't good with this type of thing so she pulled the shaken Skye into a warm embrace and stroked the back of her head softly. Skye felt a strange comfort in Kat's arms and cried into her chest quietly after what she had seen that day.

"Come on, Skye," Kat said softly, "lets go back to the Lookout with the information we got for now."

"But we have to save Zuma, now," Skye cried.

"Patience is a virtue, little Skye," Kat spoke smoothly to try and calm Skye, "we will save Zuma."

"Okay, lets get Marshall," Skye smiled and the girls went to find Marshall.


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is showt, but death, death is fowevew," ~ Zuma.

Marshall bolted across the perimeter around the complex Zuma was trapped in. The dally did not want to leave, but he knew they needed a proper plan before the planned attack. Marshall began to turn to leave, but that was when he heard a loud yelp and silence. He whipped his head around to see what it was, but deep down in his heart he knew who it was.

"Zuma," he breathed and ran towards the yelp.

Marshall ran faster than he ever had in his life, his every step filled with energy to push him forward. As he ran it showed no sign of him being clumsy as he bolted towards the door. As he was about to burst in, though, Kat and Skye jumped in front of him. Marshall tried to stop, but that's when his clumsy side came out and he knocked the girls over, him landing on top. He stood up as soon as he fell, but Kat was just as fast as she stood in front of the door.

"Marshall, we need a plan before we can go in," Kat put a paw on his chest to keep him back, but he knocked her paw away.

"No, we need to save Zuma now," Marshall growled which he normally doesn't do.

"Woah, Marshall, we need a plan," Skye stood up, "we can't barge in and think we could succeed."

"Well, I'm going in myself then," Marshall tried to get past the girls.

"You're not going in alone," Skye walked to his side, "I'm going with you."

"This is a stupid idea," Kat stayed in front of them, but seemed to give up so soon, "but, go save him, I'll report to Ryder that there was no way to stop you. Please be careful."

Kat stepped aside and began to walk away. Kat looked back and sighed as she watched Skye and Marshall walk into the building that may be the death of them so she made a quick call as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

~

Skye and Marshall stepped inside the ominous building with their tails between their legs as they lost the bravery they had only moments ago. Their was red splattered on the wall from different victims, at least they hoped it wasn't from Zuma. A long shiver found it's way down their spines at the sight of dried blood and the strong smell of fresh. Just as they thought the place couldn't scare them any more they heard multiple footsteps getting closer.

"Ruff, water canon," Marshall whispered as his water canon came out of his pup pack, "stay behind me, Skye."

A human turned the corner and Marshall opened fire with his water canon knocking the person off their feet. He grinned and jumped on who knocked him over only to see he had back up.

"Marshall!" Chase ran to him as Marshall noticed he knocked over Ryder.

"Sorry guys," Marshall appologized as he got off Ryder, "I thought you were the bad people."

"It's alright, Marshall," Ryder stood up as he spoke, "at least you were prepared, but what were you thinking?"

"We heard Zuma get hurt, and we had to," Marshall spoke up, "Skye even saw it and we owe it to him to save him!"

"We have to save him," Rocky spoke up from behind and the rest of the pups, including Everest and Tracker agreed.

"S-so, yeah…" Marshall stuttered in a bit of embarrassment seeing Everest made it.

"We better hurry, then," Jake said as he turned the corner with Carlos standing behind him.

"It would be too hard," Kat turned the corner in front of them, "there's no way they don't know you're here! They probably are toying with your bravery."

"I doubt it-" Marshall was cut off.

"What if that was just what we were doing," a familiar laughter came from behind them.

"Ammé," Ryder growled lowly and turned to his sister, "return Zuma now!"

"That escalated quickly," Angel turned another corner to get into view, "you're surrounded."

"Give up now," The blonde haired girl who took Zuma turned the corner, "you are surrounded!"

"Eiznek, Ammé, tie them up," Angel ordered, but they ran towards the corner Kat was still in for an escape.

Kat turned and ran with the rest as Angel cursed after them. Chase skidded to a stop after turning some corners and he lifted his nose into the air, taking a long sniff.

"Zuma!" Chase jumped up, "I smell him, he's close!"

"Ryder, they may know we are here, but we must find Zuma," Skye whined.

"We are not leaving without everyone, including Zuma," Ryder assured, "Chase, lead the way."

"Please hurry," Kat whined as if she wanted to get out, "something bad might happen…"

"He's here," Chase yelled, "we must-"

Chase was cut off as electricity from multiple tasers hit him and the rest of the Paw Patrol, resulting in all of them to fall to the ground. As soon as they lost conscienceness four dark figures stood over them laughing with a hint, probably more, of evil in their tone. They were thrown into different cells, but Ryder was thrown in one with another since there was only ten cells. He was the only one to be thrown into a cell with another.

~

In a blurry daze, Ryder finally awoke. He was in a field, and he saw the pups playing in the distance, but there was one missing…Zuma. Out of confusion Ryder stood and approached the pups, but as he got closer they seemed to drift further. He began to ran, but as he ran faster until his peak they continued to drift away. Ryder lost his energy and collapsed, begining to call to the pups, but they countinued to play. He checked his wrist and pockets for his watch or pup pad, but he found nothing to contact the pups.

"Wyder?" A familiar Chocolate Lab's voice came from behind him.

"Zuma?!" He yelled in excitement and turned around only to scream.

"Wyder, why did you not come?" A bloodied Zuma looked at him, bloody tears falling from his once beautiful, golden eyes, now bloodshot, "I died without youw help…"

"But I did come…" Ryder spoke quietly due to the shock he was in.

"Not soon enough," Zuma whined, and the whines ringed in Ryder's ears, "I hoped and pwayed that you would come, but you nevew came to welieve my pain. I died in so much misewy, and nobody to comfowt me."

"Z-Zuma, I'm s-sorry," Ryder whispered with tears in his eyes, "I wanted to be there sooner, I should've saved you sooner…Please come back…d-don't leave me!"

"Life is showt, but death, death is fowevew," Zuma looked Ryder in the eyes as he seemed to be turning to some sort of a dust, disintegrating before Ryder's own eyes, "life lasts as long as you'we willing to hang on, to nevew let go. I was unable to hang on any longew, and I gave into the pain. Why did you nevew come, Wyder?! Why?!"

"I'm sorry," Ryder fell to his knees covering his ears, but unable to look away from Zuma as he disappeared as dust.

He reached out for where Zuma was, but there were no remains, only the grass. Ryder screamed at the top of his lungs, losing his chill as he noticed he witnessed the death of a teammate, whepich is what he wished he would never see in a long time, especially with the dog being in so much agony. He looked where the other pups were, but they were now in a pile rather than playing, blood dripping from their corpses. Ryder ran to them, but they disappeared before he got there.

"No!" Ryder yelled about to snap as his reality suddenly changed in a flash.

~

 

"No!" Ryder yelled as he quickly sat up, only to hit his head on a wood plank above him that served as a bed, but it wasn't much use to him being underneath it.

Ryder wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, hoping it would make his shivers go away, along with his little gasps and sobs. He turned his head to study the cell he was in, trying to find some sort of an escape. As he scanned the cell he saw a small, brown heap in the corner, and he instantly knew what it was. He ran to it and ran his fingers down it's spine and it yelped and backed away.

"N-no, no mowe huwt! No mo-" Zuma opened his eyes and saw Ryder, he used his little strength to jump on him and sob into his chest, "Wyder…"

"Zuma," he wrapped his arms around the boney figure trying to avoid wounds, which was pretty much impossible, "it's okay Zuma, I got you now, buddy…"

"Thank you for saving me…" Zuma whispered with slightly bloody tears dripping off his face.

Ryder looked at the poor puppy in his arms. Zuma had cuts and gores all over his body, his eyes were terribly bloodshot, most likely from a lack of sleep, and he was bone skinny, almost as if he hadn't eaten a bite. Who knew that could all happen within the time it took for him to come. Then Ryder saw his back legs. There was huge piercings in the space by the knee, blood healed all around trying to clot the immense amount of blood he probably lost when it was at it's peak of bleeding. All Ryder could think of was why didn't he get there sooner and save Zuma from his pain.

"Pups, Carlos, Jake?" Ryder shouted for the other cells to hear.

"We're okay," everyone said, but Ryder couldn't hear one voice in the group.

"Is Kat there?" Ryder asked, but there was no response, "Kat?"

"She's gone!" Skye yelled and the pups panicked.

"Guys!" Carlos yelled, "she's a strong pup, she will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Everest yelled.

"Él esta en lo correcto, he is right," Tracker spoke up, "we have to keep faith."

"He's right, you must keep your faith," a female pup spoke up as she came down the hallway, "it's all you have."

"Kat!" They all yelled in unison, but it died down when they saw a female's shadow behind Kat.

"Kat, run!" Rubble warned, "Ammé is behind you!"

"Now why would I want to hurt Kat?" Ammé grinned as she picked up the tan puppy, "I bet you thought she was a stray."

"W-what?" Skye looked at Kat and Ammé.

"Kat is my dog," Ammé grinned as she scratched Kat behind the ears, "I needed a dog on the inside that was loyal to me to tell me what you were all planning. She warned me when you all were trying to break in."

"Kat, why?" Marshall and Skye whined.

"I was never loyal to you!" Kat snapped, "my loyalty belonged to Ammé ever since she rescued me from a pound. I need my bloody revenge on the people who put me there, but it's fun to practice on others."

"You mother fu-" Jake started, but cut himself off when he looked at the pups, "fu-fu-fudger…yep, fudger…"

"Listen, no hard feelings, but she doesn't care," Ammé laughed, "now Kat, you want any treats for being such a good pup?"

"Do I ever!" Kat grinned as Ammé turned to walk away with her.

"Good luck getting out, especially since we have all your plans right here," Ammé laughed as she tapped Kat's head, "trust me, she won't forget all your escape plans."

"Yeah, and Ryder, good luck watching Zuma slowly die in your arms," Kat laughed, "we all assumed he would've died yesterday, but for some unknown reason, he continues."

"He'll probably be dead by sunset," Ammé laughed as she walked away carrying Kat.

"Zuma won't die, dang-it, he will survive and we will all find a way to get out of this mess!" Ryder yelled after them.

"Good luck," Ammé laughed in a evil in her tone.


	5. The Perfect Plan of Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ryder?" Skye looked up at her owner, "is Zuma going to be alright?"
> 
> "I hope so," is all Ryder could muster out.

Kat, how could she? She betrayed the whole Paw Patrol after they put their trust in her. They accepted her right away due to their trusting and their perky town, normally most people are good, and they thought they encountered all the bad. Ryder tried to think of a way out, softly petting the sleeping Zuma on his lap. They had an escape plan already in case of something like this, but Kat heard everything and would expect it out of them. Ryder sighed as he knew it just became much harder to try to escape.

The pup in his arms shifted as he started to wake up. When his eyes opened Ryder noticed some of the gold in his eyes was starting to be restored, and the bloodshot was started to lessen, but it wasn't enough. Ryder had to get Zuma to Katie and help him, otherwise Zuma will die. The sun was just starting to rise, and luckly for Ryder, Kat and Ammé's prediction about Zuma's death didn't happen. Zuma had rest which give him a bit more strength, but not enough to live on his own. He needed help, and he needed it now. That's when Ryder heard someone walking down the hall. He pulled Zuma closer to him to protect his injured pup.

"Well, well," Ammé snickered as she walked to Ryder's cell, "and I thought that dog would be dead."

"Leave us alone, Ammé," Ryder growled lowly as he protected Zuma, "I won't let you near my dogs again!"

"Why do you have to make his death more difficult than it has to be," Ammé sighed, "I would really like it if you left it be."

Ryder stayed silent, for he knew that doing so it would bother his sister. He wished he knew how to get out, or if he simply had enough privacy to speak to the others, but he knew that would be impossible to do. Ammé snickered upon seeing the delay on his face and walked away thinking she won. After a few minutes of sitting, trying to think of a plan Ryder could hear the cell's door open and saw Skye standing there.

"Turns out I was barely small enough to fit through the bars," Skye rubbed her head, "at least, it took a few minutes to make my head to fit."

"Great job, Skye," Ryder praised his Cockapoo as he picked up Zuma and Skye ran to open the rest of the cells.

"We have to get out of here," Ryder said as soon as everyone was free, and using Chase's nose and Tracker's ears they ran to the door to freedom.

They were getting closer each second they ran for the door, Ryder could feel it. Ryder was in the back to make sure everyone would get out, and Chase, Everest, and Tracker were in the lead, making sure the coast was clear as Everest used her strong memory to the exit. They ran the next corner, and the exit was in sight. It was such a sweet sight that Ryder could barely believe it. One day in this hellhole made him feel worse for Zuma, and he needed to get him to Katie. Everest made it out the door, Chase made it out, Tracker, Rubble, Carlos, Jake, Marshall, Rocky. Ammé jumped in front of the door making Ryder and Skye stop in the shock of her blocking the exit. The others outside didn't notice, and they continued to run.

"I will not let you leave until you feel the pain of Zuma's deat-," Ammé was cut off when Skye jumped on her face, knocking the girl down in surprise.

"Run, Ryder!" Skye shrieked as she ran to the exit, Ryder following.

"Damn-it," Ammé growled.

Ryder ran with Skye as they ran to Katie's. they wouldn't let Zuma die yet after all this work, they wouldn't have wanted him to die at all. They made it to Katie's in a few minutes, and she was prepared for them as the rest of the group was there before them. Katie brought Zuma in and left the others waiting in the main room in silence. Marshall shifted awkwardly as the silence took over the room, feeling a slight discomfort of the silence. He stood up and left walking outside to have some fresh air. Everest saw him leave, and followed him, leaving the rest in the silent room.

Ryder, on the other hand, was thinking about a way to make sure Ammé, Angel, and Kat would never bring their heads up in Adventure Bay ever again, but if he called the Federal law enforcement they are known to be killers. They also know when to bring their heads up in public and when to keep a low profile until it's all clear. Ryder sighed in a bit of frustration as he sat down.

~

"I don't want to go into hiding," Ammé growled as she paced, "I want to finish my business, but do you think Ryder would actually call the Feds now?"

"I'm not sure," Kat sighed, "but should we risk it? If we get caught they have enough evidence to put us in a cell that your father's gang would not be able to break us out of."

"It sucks when you're right, Kat," Ammé grabbed a knife and threw it at the pup, barely missing her, "I would like you to be less negative."

"Y-yes ma'am," Kat stuttered as she looked at the knife with a scruff of her tan fur on it, "we can try to kill them, all of them."

"I agree with you, my faithful pup," Ammé chuckled, "but I want that Cockapoo killed and the Labrador. I was close, but that thing had to knock me down…"

"We can kill the Cockapoo and the Labrador at the same time," Kat quietly suggested, "they'll never see both being on the hit list of the area's deadliest gang."

"I can send Eiznek along with us," Ammé laughed, "I love it! The perfect plan of murder."

Kat looked at Ammé, a little terrified from her laughing. She actually wanted to get away from Ammé because in the moment Ammé seemed like some insane lady who was willing to kill anybody for eight dogs and three humans. Kat quickly tried to think of something to get away from Ammé; anything to get away from this insane human. She quickly tried to think, then figured out what could help Ammé's plan and something that wouldn't be suspicious when she looked at what Ammé threw at her.

"I'll clean the knives," Kat gulped then pulled the knife out of the wall and walking to the knife room.

Kat felt fear deep inside her as she failed Ammé and acted in such a way a negativity that angered Ammé. She was an easy trigger to pull, even if it may be outside of her shooting range and an unsure target. She only enjoys the thrill and adrenaline that follows after the murder. In short, she's a trigger happy person. Some days, Kat was surprised when she knew that she survived so many of Ammé's fits that she still be alive with some fur loss and a few scratches. That at least show Ammé loved her own pup, right? Kat didn't know what to think, and she was wondering if she was wrong to rat out Ryder.

Kat tried to think positive as she gathered Ammé and Angel's favorite knives and began to clean off the old, dried up blood from the silver blades. She had never felt threatened for her life when she was with Ryder. His pups weren't ever hurt, and he risked his life when one was going to get murdered. Maybe there was more to life then surviving ones fit to survive with some lost fur. Maybe Kat had it all wrong. She bowed her head and cried over the clean knives and the bloodied water they were washed with.

"What have I done?" Kat whispered to herself as she cried.

~

The pups were sitting at Katie's, most of them asleep by now, including most of the humans. The only ones awake at such a late hour was Ryder, Skye, Rocky, and Everest. Everest and Rocky were starting to drift to sleep, but Ryder and Skye forced themselves to stay awake. They had to know Zuma was alright, they had to see him, they feared his death. They weren't ready to lose a teammate, not under such terrible circumstances, and not under so much pain that it's unbearable to live.

"Ryder?" Skye looked up at her owner, "is Zuma going to be alright?"

"I hope so," is all Ryder could muster out.

Skye lowered her head in sadness as she thought about what she saw through that window the night they raided the building. She saw Zuma thrown to a wall by that big brute Angel, and she knew she could never un-see that. Tears started to fall down her muzzle, and Ryder sat next to her and pet her trying to comfort her. Rocky and Everest weren't quite asleep and they trotted over to their crying friend and Ryder. They sat by them in comfort as bitter tears fell.

Ryder was trying to keep his tears to a minimum so he could comfort the pups. He truly loved all of his pups, even though many people thought he favorited Chase or Marshall, he loved all the pups equally. He would stay awake as late if it was any of the other pups, and he wished he wouldn't have to do this ever again. Waiting to see if a teammate will survive, or is doomed to death. Rocky couldn't stay awake much longer, and he ended up drifting to sleep.

~

Rocky was playing in a small field with a familiar Chocolate Labrador. They were playing a small game of soccer together, and they were simply enjoying the time they got together. It wasn't truly a dream, yet a memory of a fun time he had with Zuma. When Zuma first joined the Paw Patrol he was a shy one. He came a few months before Rubble joined the Paw Patrol, but he was the pup that was the most shy to join. Zuma didn't know soccer when he first got there, and Rocky had offered to teach the pup.

Zuma wasn't that good at the begining, like all pups learning a new sport, but he was laughing and enjoying the fun he had with Rocky even though he couldn't really hit the ball in the goal yet. Rocky figured out that he liked the young pup, and became his friend during that very game. The others even joined after they played for a few minutes. That was the first time the pups got to know how much fun the shy pup could actually be when you get to know him. After the game Rocky walked up to the young pup to actually talk.

"Hey," Rocky said as he walked up to Zuma, "it seems like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was," Zuma said with much joy in his voice, "can we do that again someday, Wocky?"

"Sure we can, little brother," Rocky chuckled at Zuma's speech impediment, it was cute.

"Thanks, Wocky," Zuma said and hugged Rocky, "thank you fow being my big bwother."

"Anytime, Zuma, anytime," Rocky said as he walked his new little brother back to the lookout.

~

Rocky woke up, sorrowed due to his dream of Zuma. Zuma was a younger pup, and he loved that pup as if he had been his little brother for his whole life. He looked at Ryder, Skye and Everest. The girls had fallen asleep, but Ryder stayed awake, bags starting to grow under his eyes due to skipping sleep. Rocky stood up and walked to Ryder and rested his head on Ryder's leg. Ryder looked at Rocky and smiled as he scratched behind Rocky's favorite ear.

"Such a good pup," Ryder chuckled a bit as he scratched Rocky.

As Ryder was scratching behind Rocky's ear the door handle finally started to turn. Ryder stood up and Rocky stood next to him while the others scrambled to do the same, even Callie. When the door opened Katie walked out, ready to tell them how Zuma was doing. Whether he'd survive or be no longer.


	6. The Answer, The Attack, and The Monkees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked up to the window that reflected his broken figure and looked at it, seeing his injuries and trying to find a way to make them mentally disappear. He grinned upon new plans going in his head of how he could beat the pain he felt, along with the emptiness that he felt while he watched them train for a battle he wouldn't be part of. He ran to the music player and turned on I'll Be Back Upon My Feet by The Monkees for inspiration.

Katie stepped out of the opening door and looked at everyone. Most of them had just woke up, but a few had been up the whole time hoping Zuma would be alright, okay, a work in progress, anything but dead. Everyone stood up to hear the news Katie had to give them, no matter how hard it would be to hear it.

"He was hurt pretty bad when you brought him here," Katie started, "many bones were broken, there was deep cuts, gashes, head injuries, and many other terrible conditions. He's a strong pup, and I know he's going to make it."

It had almost seemed like the entire atmosphere flipped over from terribly heavy to much lighter and a bit more cheery then it once was. The pups all began to jump with joy while Katie said Ryder could come in by Zuma since Zuma was his pup and he had a right to see him. The other pups stayed behind as he walked in to see his pup sitting on the table. He brushed a hand over Zuma's chocolate covered fur and smiled upon seeing the pup breathing and alive. He could barely believe all Zuma survived through to make it to this day.

"Hey, Zuma," Ryder smiled as he pet his pup, "you're going to be alright."

He didn't know if Zuma could hear him, but that was until a smile came across Zuma's lips at the mention of being alright. Zuma may've just went face to face against death, but he survived, and he will be alright. Ryder smiled at his pup when he noticed Zuma was opening his eyes. He smiled happily as Zuma lifted his head off the table, a sure sign that he was going to survive for much longer. As he was with Zuma, Katie walked in.

"Hey, Ryder," she started, "sorry to break this moment, but there's a girl and her pup who seems to know this Ammé girl…She said they wanted to talk to you right away."

"Okay," he looked a bit suspicious, "I'll be right there…"

He walked out, expecting to see his elder sister in a disguise waiting just outside his door, but instead he saw a girl that looked his age with a white dog by her side. They looked nothing like Ammé and Kat. The girl had brown hair that was about shoulder length and crystal blue eyes. She even had a different body type then Ammé which was one thing she couldn't cover that well along with a black leather suit on it. The dog next to her wasn't even the same breed as Kat. She was white as fresh snow and was a Husky pup with a black collar. A little bigger than Kat, closer to Chase's size; maybe Everest.

"I'm Alyssa, and this is my pup, Snow," the girl said as she walked up to Ryder, "and we heard you are a big target for Angel and Ammé."

"How do you know about them?" Ryder asked, all the pups walking up behind him in case Alyssa was hostile, "I thought they were a closed case."

"Someone has to be studying closed cases at all times," Alyssa kept a poker face on, "and Snow and I have been on their case for years."

"You look about ten years old though," Ryder frowned not truly trusting her story.

"They start training when we are very young," she frowned, "and I'm eleven, not ten anymore."

Ryder frowned, feeling unsteady about trusting this girl, but if she really was hunting down Ammé for years she would be a good asset to help them ultimately take down Angel and Ammé's gang. He looked at the pups who seemed to be thinking the same thing as him. He knew he had to make this choice, but he didn't want to make another mistake that could cost a pups life, he already suffered enough after what had happened to Zuma. He wouldn't wish that upon the other pups, or the humans in the room to.

"I'm not to sure about this," he admitted aloud, "I wouldn't want anybody else in Zuma's condition, or worse."

"That's why I'm here, Ryder," she looked at him, "we need to get them put away so nobody else is killed by her. Zuma may've survived, but that was complete luck."

"She's right, Ryder," Everest spoke up, "we can't leave maniacs like them on the street…"

"Ella es correcta! She's right!" Tracker walked by Everest, "they need to be locked up."

"We all want the same fate for them," Snow said, "but we need to protect all of you because you're main targets. We'll take them down."

"No, you'll help us, not protect us," Ryder said, "Angel and Ammé were my family before the pups, and I believe we should all put her behind bars."

"That's a stupid idea," Alyssa dead panned, "Snow and I are trained to track and catch people like them. You have no pups like that."

"We would be able to help because we've been trained for it, especially for the police ultimate missions," Chase stepped up.

"Yeah," all the pups piped up.

"Fine," Alyssa rolled her eyes, "but I make the calls, not any of you."

The pups all looked at each other and nodded, then looked right back at Alyssa who didn't seem to sure about getting help from some random pups who have only dipped their toes in the shallow end of what is about to happen. It is going to be way above the Paw Patrols heads, and Alyssa and Snow seemed to be the only rational ones who knew of the storm coming for the group. She at least wanted a year of training, and maybe some words from Zuma who survived Angel and Ammé's brutal attacks and had a chance to see the interior of the place. Maybe he could've saw how well prepared they were for any kind of an attack, surprise or not really.

~

-One Month Later-

"Come on, pups," Snow called as the seven pups, excluding Zuma, were running through an obstacle course, "my grandmother has more jump then all of you; God rest her soul."

The pups were at the hurdles, panting hard after running the mile immediately prior, but Snow was nipping their tails at how much they needed to do before they charged into Angel's building and attack the next night. Snow was already prepared, able to easily keep up with the pups. They had no idea how she was able to do it, but she was. She was behind the last pup, which was normally Marshall or Skye, and she'd make them only run faster so they were in fit to go against Angel and Ammé

"It's been a month, and I believe all of you are still weak and flabby," Snow sighed, "but not as bad as when we began."

"Is that a praise, or was it an insult?…" Rocky asked between pants.

"I'd take it as a compliment," Everest answered as out of breath as Rocky, "and that's probably the best we could get…"

"I'd agree," Chase walked up, "that was the nicest thing I think she ever told the group…"

"Well, we have a day of rest tomorrow at least," Rubble began to wag his tail.

"Then we have to attack tomorrow…" Rocky sighed.

"At least we will have each other," Chase said, "it was terrible Zuma as alone and had to stand all that."

"That's why we have back up," Snow walked to them, "we will be fine. Nobody else should have the fate Zuma had."

The pups all nodded, obviously tense about the upcoming mission for them. It would be the most dangerous mission they ever done, but it became personal a long time ago, now there's no turning back. At least they had a big reason to fight and it wasn't something completely stupid. They hurt Zuma and Ryder at a different time, and they had to pay.

Unknown to the other pups, Zuma was watching them train from the top of the Lookout. He wasnt allowed to help, and that came with good reason due to his injuries and the trauma he went through in the clutches of Angel and Ammé, but he didn't like the idea of sending them in like that, and by the looks of it, neither did Ryder. He, Jake and Carlos were training with Alyssa who seemed way more prepared for such a battle rather then the Paw Patrol, but it became personal. He sighed as he watched everyone training for the biggest attack in Adventure Bay history.

Zuma walked away from the outside area that surrounded the top of the Lookout and walked over to his pup bed which was now in the upper level of the Lookout due to his injuries. He didn't like being off duty for his injuries, and it really broke him on the inside more than he ever thought it would. It's a free break, what more could a pup ask? He sighed yet again and looked at the beaten pup in the window, his reflection. Just looking at it made him feel like a whimp who can't do anything, who needs to be babied when steaks seem high.

"No," he growled and jumped to his feet, flinching a bit at the pain that came from that action, "I'm not going to sit here and let them attack without me…I can't send them like this…"

Zuma walked up to the window that reflected his broken figure and looked at it, seeing his injuries and trying to find a way to make them mentally disappear. He grinned upon new plans going in his head of how he could beat the pain he felt, along with the emptiness that he felt while he watched them train for a battle he wouldn't be part of. He ran to the music player and turned on I'll Be Back Upon My Feet by The Monkees for inspiration.

"There's only one thing I could do," he said as he began to train himself like the other pups, "and that's prepare for the attack as if it was tonight."

~

Ammé and Angel were pacing together, worrying about the attack they had planned in the Paw Patrol. They've been in hiding for a month while they kept a close eye on federal activity, and they saw nothing on their radar. They felt to give them a month, if they had no activity they would attack. Normally they would wait for at least three years and come back, but their was so much at hand that they had to make their wait much shorter before they pounced.

"I'm getting very impatient, father," Ammé growled, "I want to kill them now!"

"Patience, my daughter," Angel said, "we need to wait or else we could get caught. Remember Mexico?"

"I could've handled the drug trade better then them," Ammé growled as she punched a wall in anger, "then we would've had allies in Mexico that would've been great assassins. It was all the same in Canada too."

"But if I would've sent you I wouldn't have my best asset standing right here to figure all this out," Angel frowned as he looked at his daughter, "I wouldn't want to lose you, you're a pretty good asset."

"But I wanna kill Zuma and Ryder now, along with tha Cockapoo! If it wasnt for her I would've had Ryder and Zuma in my-…our clutches, father," Ammé spoke through clenched teeth, "they are my kill!"

"I'll give you the satisfaction to killing them, and I'll kill the others," Angel grinned, "but save some of that bloodshed for your old father."

"Um…sir?" Kat walked into the room where they were, "there's trouble…"

"What is it?" The asked in unison.

"I saw Alyssa and Snow…They must've heard we were in Adventure Bay, and I fear they are helping the Paw Patrol…" Kat sighed, "she could be our ultimate demise."

"Get the gang ready for attack, no more waiting," Angel called and Kat ran off to do so, "Ammé, get into your battle suit. Get Eiznek up here too. She'd be a good asset."

"Yes sir!" Ammé spoke and ran off to find Eiznek and to get changed.

"We attack tonight before they have a chance," Angel snickered, "goodbye Paw Patrol."


End file.
